Act 1: A New Week (LID)
''Act 1: A New Week ''is the first novel of the crossover story Life is Death. ''It consists several chapters focusing on several of the main characters. Summery ''After witnessing an attack on a fellow student being eaten by the school's janitor, Max Caulfield and her friends at Blackwell Academy are forced to stick together when a nightmare of horror takes over the small town of Arcadia Bay, how can they survive this Undead plague. Plot The novel begins with Max, Chloe, Warren, Kate, Nathan, Victoria, Taylor and Courtney running through a parking lot, they are getting chased by a large mob of Walkers, Taylor is grabbed by the leg by a Walker from under a nearby car and is eaten alive. They enter the building and all rush to the gym, however Courtney is grabbed by her hair and pulled into a classroom by a Walker, her screams echo through the halls. At the gym door is Zachary and Logan, they usher the group into the gym and shut the door.Inside the gym, the group are searched for bites by Chloe's stepfather David, they inform their Principal Raymond Wells about Courtney's and Taylor's deaths. Earlier that day, Max is with sitting with Warren, Chloe and Kate, they discuss the recent murders happening in the local woods, they also discuss about a deceased class mate named Rachel and how her body was never found. Victoria arrives with Courtney and Taylor, they begin to antagonize Max. However they are interrupted when a suddenly loud scream is heard coming from the parking lot, they rush over but are horrified when they see the school's janitor Samuel Taylor eating fellow student Sarah. Samuel turns around and is noted to have a bite mark on his neck, he limps towards the group, Chloe pulls out a revolver belonging to David which she stole. Chloe shoots the gun three times but is shocked when Samuel doesn't notice it, Warren quickly orders her to aim for the head, she complies and does the deed. The group surround Samuel's body and ponder on what made him kill Sarah. However shouting is heard coming from the woods, it is reviled that the shouting came from Nathan, who claims that a bunch of people attacked him and ate fellow Steve Hackney, coming from behind Nathan is a large group of Walkers chasing after him. This forces the group to run. Back the the present, Principal Wells informs the reaming students and teachers since they are stuck in the gym, they will have to wait until the military arrives to clean up the mess, a student Luke Parker objects to this and informs Principal Wells that the Military will most likely kill them to keep the outbreak a secret, several students agree with this. Soon an argument breaks out and starts a small fight between several students however this is stopped when Justin Williams yells for everyone's attention. He tells them to look out the windows which overlook the town, much to the shock of everyone in the gym, the town is destroyed with Walkers roaming the streets and devouring any person they come across with several cars on fire. Set a few days later, a meeting is set up by the teachers and several students. They come up with a plan for several people to head to the cafeteria to grab the food, the students chosen are Max, Chloe, Warren, Zachary, Evan, Drew, Stephanie, Trevor and Dana, they arm themselves with baseball bats, several knifes and even a fire axe. Before they leave the gym, Warren informs the group to aim for the brain. They kill several Walkers on their way to the gym, they reach the gym and begin to split up. Zachary and Drew guard the doors, Chloe, Evan, Warren and Max grab the food while Dana, Trevor and Stephanie get packed bottles of water. However Dana is suddenly attacked by one of the cooks who had turned, before she is bitten, Trevor bashes the Zombies head in which saves her life. The group quickly make their way back to the gym after grabbing everything, Principal Wells is pleased by their work and tells teachers Mark Jefferson and Michelle Grant get the food ready. Later that night, Max, Warren, Kate, Chloe and Evan all sit together with a lamp, they discuss what they should do if the school falls, Warren notices Max looking upset and asks what is bothering her, Max reviles she doesn't think they will ever be saved but Chloe disagrees saying she lost hope when her father William died but tells her things will get better but the novel ends with Evan saying "Is it?" Credits * Maxine Caulfield * Chloe Price * Warren Graham * Victoria Chase * Kate Marsh * Nathan Prescott * Evan Harris * Zachary Riggins * Stella Hill * Dana Ward * Juliet Watson * Brooke Scott * Taylor Christensen * Courtney Wagner * Alyssa Anderson * Drew North * Michael North * Daniel DeCosta * Hayden Jones * Justin Williams * Logan Robertson * Luke Parker * Samantha Myers * Stephanie Gingrich * Trevor * David Madsen * Mark Jefferson * Raymond Wells * Michelle Grant * Sarah (Corpse Only) * Samuel Taylor (Zombified) Deaths * Sarah (Off-Panel) * Samuel Taylor (Alive Off-Panel; Zombified) * Courtney Wagner * Taylor Christensen * Steve Hackney (Confirmed Fate) * Rachel Amber (Pre-Apocalypse, Confirmed Fate) * William Price (Pre-Apocalypse, Confirmed Fate) * Many Unnamed Blackwell Students and Teachers (Confirmed Fate) * Many Unnamed Arcadia Bay Residents (Confirmed Fate) Trivia * First appearance of Maxine Caulfield. * First appearance of Chloe Price. * First appearance of Warren Graham. * First appearance of Victoria Chase. * First appearance of Kate Marsh. * First appearance of Nathan Prescott. * First appearance of Evan Harris. * First appearance of Zachary Riggins. * First appearance of Stella Hill. * First appearance of Dana Ward. * First appearance of Juliet Watson. * First appearance of Brooke Scott. * First appearance of Alyssa Anderson. * First appearance of Drew North. * First appearance of Michael North. * First appearance of Daniel DeCosta. * First appearance of Hayden Jones. * First appearance of Justin Williams. * First appearance of Logan Robertson. * First appearance of Luke Parker. * First appearance of Samantha Myers. * First appearance of Stephanie Gingrich. * First appearance of Trevor. * First appearance of David Madsen. * First appearance of Mark Jefferson. * First appearance of Raymond Wells. * First appearance of Michelle Grant. * First appearance of the Blackwell Academy. * First appearance of Arcadia Bay, Oregon. * First (and Last) appearance of Taylor Christensen. * First (and Last) appearance of Courtney Wagner. * First (and Last) appearance of Samuel Taylor. (Zombified) * First (and Last) appearance of Sarah. (Corpse) * First mention of William Price. * First mention of Joyce Price. * First mention of Rachel Amber. * First (and Last) mention of Steve Hackney. Category:Life is Death Category:Novels